


Dirty, Filthy, Pretty Boy

by AndeliaMaddock



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Beating, Belts, Dirty Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mud, Rough Sex, Rough fucking, dubcon, its totally consensual yall but i wanna make sure no one gets surprised with how rough it is, mud everywhere, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:42:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7716931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndeliaMaddock/pseuds/AndeliaMaddock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I said look at me.” He cupped under Sebastian's chin. His smile was corrupted, more a sneer than anything. “Aww, come on Pretty Boy, don't you have anything to say?”</p><p>Sebastian tugged away from the hands and backed himself into the wall of the house. “Shut up! Leave me alone.”</p><p>“No one's going to hear you.” He stalked a step closer and his boots left heavy imprints in the mud. “No one actually cares.”</p><p>Tears didn't well up, not yet. But they would. This particular farmer had enough practice at making pretty boys cry. The smile twisted again, and he almost could be seen as happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty, Filthy, Pretty Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I don't do summaries, I just do the beginning snippets of the story. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Prompt: Maybe one with the male farmer beating up and fucking Sebastian? Don't judge, I'm a huge guro fan ;w; 

“I said look at me.” He cupped under Sebastian's chin. His smile was corrupted, more a sneer than anything. “Aww, come on Pretty Boy, don't you have anything to say?”

Sebastian tugged away from the hands and backed himself into the wall of the house. “Shut up! Leave me alone.”

“No one's going to hear you.” He stalked a step closer and his boots left heavy imprints in the mud. “No one actually cares.”

Tears didn't well up, not yet. But they would. This particular farmer had enough practice at making pretty boys cry. The smile twisted again, and he almost could be seen as happy. 

“People care.” But Sebastian rubbed at his wrists, and looked away.

Farmer caught him by the throat, and lifted him up a bit. “I said. Look at me.”

Sebastian kicked out.

Farmer tossed him to the ground. One leather boot swung out and slammed into Sebastian's thigh. “You come to my farm? You insult my land? You don't even look at me? And you try and fight back? Boy, you just earned yourself a lesson.” 

Sebastian scrambled, but his fingers couldn't find purchase in the slick mud. “Get away from me!”

He laughed, and it pushed out as thick as the dirt Sebastian struggled against. “Not likely. Not until I get what I want. All you're good for. Pretty Boy.” He offered another almost lazy kick, right at Sebastian's ass. “Go on, make it difficult for me. See how that works out.” He drawled out. 

That emo brat did try. He shifted just enough it looked like he might get out of the mudpit.

Until the farmer lunged at him, and pushed him face first into the dirt. He held him there, just a moment, just enough to get the point in. He whispered up against a filthy face. “What did you think would happen? Did you think you could just come here, insult me, and get away with it?”

Sebastian screamed, hoarse and lower than Farmer had figured.

He liked that. “We'll both get filthy tonight.” He pulled Sebastian's body over his lap and tugged hard on those pants. Down they came, though the grunt said it didn't move without discomfort. Nothing underneath either. Naughty thing.

Countless hours of work on the farm and in the mines kept him strong. Hours of work inside on that damned computer made Sebastian weak. Farmer felt a twitch to his dick of satisfaction at the thought he'd so easily overpowered the other. 

He ripped his belt out and doubled it up in one hand. “You just be a Good Boy now. Don't make it worse.” But either way. He brought the belt down over Sebastian's milky ass, and reveled in the pink mark edged with mud. 

Strike after strike, he felt Sebastian squirm and cry over his lap. Strike after strike, he brought the belt down until there was a pretty even amount of pink and red marks over that pasty flesh. 

“You gonna apologize to me now?”

“I'm sorry.”

“Gonna say my farm sucks again?”

“No.”

He slapped the belt down hard, right over a red line. “No what!?”

“No, Sir! I won't say it again, please... I need...”

“What do you need.”

Sebastian whined and ground down against the farmers thighs. 

Seemed Farmer wasn't the only one who wanted a bit of dirty fun. He smirked. “You better look at me while I fuck you, Pretty Boy.”

“I-I will. I promise I will.” Sebastian moved a bit, onto his back, with his legs up, lifted for Farmer.

Farmer took hold of those legs, and helped them up over his broad muscled shoulders. “Good Boy.”

Easy enough to get that ass primed with a little spit on the fingers and just a few testing thrusts with two fingers. “Loosen up!” He pulled his fingers out and used that hand to slap Sebastian's red ass. Among the pink and more crimson marks, his handprint stood out in a nice red silhouette. 

Sebastian whined and spread himself with two dirty hands. 

“That's better.” He worked his fly with a satisfying zip, and pulled his thick length out. “'Course, I dunno. Tight little ass like that, might not fit. Not at first.” Oh well. One messy hand guided his heavy head towards Sebastian's entrance, and he felt resistance, but it gave way soon enough with just the right kind of roll of his hips. Inside, he grabbed Sebastian's legs in both hands, and pushed his way further in. “You like that, Pretty Boy?”

Sebastian's eyes were red-rimmed like his ass. He sniffed, but kept his gaze settled with the Farmer's while he nodded. 

He ground forward and held tight to his Sebastian. For half a minute, he just enjoyed that warmth when they were surrounded by cold wet earth. So tight, and all his. “Good Boy.” He doubled over Sebastian. “Better get ready.” He pulled out almost all the way, and waited for the moment where Sebastian's eyes recognized what was coming. Then he slammed back in.

Flesh on flesh, almost better than leather on ass. Or boots on ass and legs, as the case had been. He groaned and caught as much purchase on his little Sebastian as he could get. Hips, thighs, shoulders. He grabbed and held and slammed in until his body, strong as it was, couldn't take anymore.

With little more than a low grunt, he spent himself in the raven haired brat, and gave a few more thrusts, before he pulled out. A thick string of cum connected him with his muddy partner, until he shook his dick and it snapped.

He smirked at the scene, and wiped some of the cum onto his Sebastian. “Come on. Let's go clean off in the pond.”

Sebastian smiled over with a soft stretch. “Give me a minute. You really went hard this time.”

“Wasn't that what you wanted?” He arched a brow.

“Oh, definitely. Just. Let me catch my breath.”

Farmer lightly slapped Sebastian's ass. “Well, don't take too long. Might worry the mud took you.”

Sebastian chuckled and rolled over onto hands and knees. Finally, he attempted to stand up. He wobbled, then fell face down into the dirt.

“Like a newborn calf, I tell you that.” Farmer laughed hard and strode on towards the larger pond on his vast property.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm "dragon mod" over at http://stardew-nsfw-imagines.tumblr.com/ y'all. Go check us out and be naughty nuggets and ask for things if you want. Or don't. I don't run your life.


End file.
